Digimon Adventure 02 (PSP)
Digimon Adventure 02 (デジモンアドベンチャー ０２, Dejimon Adobenchā Zero Tsū) is a Digimon video game for the PlayStation Portable based on the anime series of same title. The game covers the entire series, and the Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals, '' and ''Revenge of Diaboromon movies. After completing the game's main story, an original story featuring the protagonists from the other Digimon series can be played. Plot Much like the 2000 anime, Digimon Adventure 02 is a story set three years after the end of the first game. Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, two of the original DigiDestined, return to the Digital World only to find that a new evil has appeared in the form of the Digimon Emperor, who has been enslaving all Digimon in sight with Dark Rings and Control Spires and, to make things worse, has somehow made regular Digivolution impossible. Joining them on their quest to free the Digital World are Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida, using the ancient power of Armour Digivolution, the next generation of Digidestined begins. Gameplay The gameplay remains largely unchanged from the previous game; Episodes : Player will explore areas based on the episode list in the anime. Party leader is changed depending on the episode. However, most area access in the game limited by episode making most side-quests and treasure chests miss-able. Battle: Battle using turn based system and enemy digimon can be seen on screen. Player can use Attack, Skills, Items, Digivolve, and more. 3 Digimon will be in battle. Each action will have turn delay that requires strategy before input command to Digimon. Digi-Chips: Similar like Equipment system in RPG games, player can equip or unequip parts found in the game (side-quest, battle reward, item mix, and more). Digi-Chips has various effects which are divided into colors for each category: stat boost (red), adding skills (blue), passive ability (green), and misc effect (pink). Each Digimon has limited panel to equip parts and the panel will be extended by leveling up. Digi-Chips are strongly useful, allowing player to customize each Digimon and make them useful regardless their level and strongest Digivolution. Relationship: Player will have some chances to talk with other DigiDestined. By choosing the right option or do a few things to satisfy them, relationship level between characters will increase. High relationship levels will give advantages, like assist attack that make a Digimon can use extra attack without consuming SP or turn and unlocking extra episodes to unlock Mega levels for all digimons except Imperialdramon. Everyone starts with Lv. 1 relationship, except T.K. and Kari, who start at Lv. 3, with each other, and Ken, who starts with Lv. 3 to everyone. Plot Changes: While the main story from the anime doesn't change much, there are some scenes which changed in the game mainly due to player's decision or player's relationship level. Playable Characters Main Story * Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya ''' and '''Veemon * Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Patamon * Hikari "Kari" Kamiya" '''and '''Gatomon * Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon * Cody Hida and Armadillomon * Ken Ichijoji and Wormmon Recurring Allies * Taichi "Tai" Kamiya '''and '''Agumon * Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon * Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon * Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon * Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon * Joe Kido and Gomamon One-Off Allies * Willis '''and '''Terriermon (Ep. 21.5 Part 1 and 2) * Ryo Akiyama '''and '''Veemon (Ep. 23) Trivia